Natsu Mayonaka
Natsu Mayonaka (真夜中 ナツ) is a shinobi from Soragakure. Personality During his childhood, Natsu's personality was similar to Katsumi Minamoto's: he was kind and smiled a lot, being easily amused by simple things. He also loved his father and his cousin Yuu deeply. However, he lost those qualities after his father's death, and his personality changed drastically in a very short period of time. Natsu became serious and very insensitive towards others, often using his own abilities to discourage other people. He also believed that most of the other people were weaker than him, making reckless arrogant remarks insulting them. Katsumi attributed that behavior of his his the fact that he wanted to prove himself to his clan so desperately but still felt unable to, and so, tried to put himself above everyone else to feel better. Other people, such as Natsu's sensei and his uncle Hideaki shared the idea that Natsu developed a superiority complex to compensate for a inferiority complex. He was considered "feisty" and "disrespectful" by the other members of his clan, which greatly damaged his relationship with them. Whenever someone disagreed with his words or irritated him, Natsu would drop his normally cool and assured persona and adopt a more aggressive one, even attacking his teammate Ryuu Kagawa with enough "provocation". During their right in the Chunin Exams, Natsu frequently underestimated and taunted Katsumi in attempts to make him give up. After his defeat by Katsumi's hands, Natsu started rethinking his moralities and decided to change his ideologies, starting by fixing his relationships with the people around him. After that, Natsu stopped judging people for what they currently were, and instead, decided to help them change and write their life like they wanted it to be. He became much kinder, now supportive of his teammates' dreams. He also feels extremely grateful and indebted to Katsumi for "saving him from his own darkness", and would grow even more respectful for him as time passed. He also grew much closer to Ryuu, who always saw him as a friend, and Yuu, the two of them being able to retain the close relationship they had as kids. A proof of his care for Yuu is that he feels responsible to protect her, showing greater concern for her than anyone else in dangerous situations like combats. It's said that Natsu would not hesitate to give his own life to protect his friends. Natsu is shown to be a great leader, as he is very mature for his age and also highly intelligent. He normally takes everything seriously, but occasionally, with his friends, he is capable of smiling and laughing. Yoru and Ren claim that his reactions to teasing are funny. Appearance Natsu has fair skin and long dark brown hair, and also dark brown eyes. His hair is normally let loose, but during the Chunin Exams of Part I, it was tied in a ponytail tied a few inches before the end. In Part I, he wore a short-sleeved beige shirt that covered his neck along with dark brown shorts that had shuriken and kunai holsters on the sides, blue shinobi sandals and a black Soragakure forehead protector. In Part II, Natsu's clothing is made of a long-sleeved white shirt and equally white trousers. He swapped his blue sandals from black ones. His hair has also grown longer, his bangs now framing the sides of his face. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he wore a Soragakure flak jacket and again tied his hair, but this time, more to the middle. Also, as a teenager, Natsu was regarded as attractive by many girls, and Yoru has been shown to feel jealous of his looks more than once, even going as far as to admit that if he was a girl, he would surely be in love with Natsu too. Abilities Ever since a tender age, Natsu was regarded as a skilled prodigy, being able to master new techniques easily and even develop them. Like most ninjas of the Mayonaka Clan, he specializes in taijutsu, but is also good in ninjutsu, as he was able to master Earth, Fire, and Wind Release. And even despite not being able to become a Chunin in his first exams, he graduated in his second exams and quickly after that, was promoted to Jonin, all before Part II. Many people of his clan believed he had the potential to become the strongest ninja his clan ever had. Kyuuingan Natsu's Kyuuingan allows him to absorb chakra from any other body. While the original power of the Kyuuingan is to absorb it through touch, after arduous training, Natsu managed to extend his absorbing range: by part I, he can suck chakra out of things that are 60 centimeters away from him, which by part II grows to 135 centimeters, and by adulthood, remains at 5 meters. Alongside those numbers, he also adjusted his speed through more training, becoming able to suck chakra from long distances very fast. Taijutsu And Chakra Prowess